


Témoin de mariage

by Garance



Series: Merci, Princesse [4]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Before Douleur Perte et Amour, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Less serious than BvS, Merci, More serious than Cap 3 Civil War, Princesse part 4, That's for fun, Written Pre-Justice League (2017)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: ''Tu veux que je sois ton témoin de mariage ? Moi ?'' demanda Bruce pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas''Ouais, je veux que tu sois mon témoin, Lois a pris Diana, et tu es la seule personne sur qui je peux compter.'' expliqua Clark en souriant-Avant Douleur, Perte et Amour-





	Témoin de mariage

**Author's Note:**

> Petit Bonus, je suis en train de réfléchir au scénario de la suite de tous ces évènements. Je pense que je vais faire revivre quelques personnes. Et en faire apparaître d'autres.

Témoin de mariage

 

''Tu veux que je sois ton témoin de mariage ? Moi ?'' demanda Bruce pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas

''Ouais, je veux que tu sois mon témoin, Lois a pris Diana, et tu es la seule personne sur qui je peux compter.'' expliqua Clark en souriant

''J'ai essayé de te tuer.''

''C'était un mauvais jour de toute façon.''

''Un mauvais jour qui a duré dix-huit mois ?''

''Sois heureux un jour Bruce !''

''Je suis heureux quand je le veux.''

''Quarante-cinq ans, et toujours un enfant...''

''Je ne suis pas un enfant.''

''C'est ça. Allez, accepte !''

''Je suis sûr que tu connais d'autres gens qui pourraient le faire.''

''Mais je te veux toi comme témoin !''

''...Clark... Et c'est moi l'enfant... Quand et où ?''

''Dans deux semaines, à Smallville. Viens accompagné.''

''Barry, Victor et Arthur y seront ?''

''Évidemment !''

''Donc je suis obligé de venir...''

''Allez ! Ma mère veut te revoir en plus !''

''Clark, je serai là. Mais pas question que je fasse un discours.''

''C'est obligatoire quand on est mon témoin.''

''Je vais te tuer définitivement.''

''Tu vas adorer déclarer que je suis là meilleure chose qui te sois arrivée.''

''Hors de question.''

''C'est un ordre Bruce.''

''Grr, j'aurais dû te tuer définitivement...''

''Je t'apprécie aussi.''

 

___________

 

Deux semaines plus tard, à Smallville :

 

''Tu es sûr qu'il va venir, Clark ?'' lui demanda Lois alors qu'ils préparaient tout

''Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'en veut tellement de m'avoir presque tué qu'il va même venir avec un discours.''

''C'est incroyable venant de sa part.''

''Ouais, mais c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit comme ça.''

''Tu vas essayer d'approfondir sa relation avec Diana, c'est ça ?''

''Peut-être...Peut-être...''

 

__________

 

Au même moment, chez Martha Kent :

 

''J'ai pas envie de faire un discours.'' Bruce grogna en ajustant son noeud papillon

''C'est juste quelques lignes de texte.'' Barry dit en jouant avec un bouquet

''Devant une salle entière, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Cyborg et Aquaman.'' compléta Bruce en continuant de grogner

''Content de voir que tu nous apprécie.'' déclara Arthur en buvant du whiskey

''Arrête de boire à cette heure là.'' Victor conseilla à Arthur

''Putain de Clark...'' murmura Bruce

''J'ai entendu.'' plaisanta Arthur

''Vas te faire.'' répondit Bruce

''Eh oh ! Paix et amour pour le mariage de Clark et Lois !'' Barry les stoppa

 

__________

 

''Je dois aussi faire un discours ?'' Diana demanda à Martha

''Bruce va en faire un, et je pense qu'il ne le veut pas, donc ce serait mieux si tu en faisais un pour l'encourager.'' lui répondit Martha

''D'accord, mais comment fait-on un discours sur un mariage ?''

''On dit généralement qu'on aime y assister et qu'on adore les mariés.''

''Je vois. C'est ridicule en fait.''

''Exactement.''

 

__________

 

Une heure plus tard, devant l'église :

 

''Waouh, Diana...'' Bruce souffla en la voyant

''Tu es élégant.'' elle répondit en riant

''Je pensais que c'était Lois qui se mariait, j'ai dû mal lire.'' il plaisanta

''C'est gentil, prêt à faire un discours ?'' elle redevint sérieuse

''Je suis obligé... Et je ne veux pas le faire.'' répondit-il en grognant

''Je dois aussi en faire un, si ça peut te rassurer.'' elle avoua en remettant bien le noeud papillon de Bruce

''Donc je ne serai pas le seul à dire des conneries devant tout le monde, ça me rassure.''

''Tu es toujours si pessimiste. Amuse toi un peu.''

 

_________

 

''Et maintenant, j'invite Diana à nous lire son discours !'' Lois s'exclama dans le micro

''Man, prépare toi, t'es le prochain.'' Arthur souffla à Bruce

''J't'emmerde.'' répondit Bruce, ce qui fit sourire l'atlante

''Hm, eh bien, j'espère que vous passez tous une agréable soirée, pour ma part c'est le cas, sinon il y a de l'alcool pour tout le monde. *rires de tout le monde* J'aimerais dire à quel point j'adore ce mariage, et que j'aime vraiment Lois et Clark.'' Diana fit son discours 

''Merci Diana ! Je t'aime aussi !'' Lois applaudit

''Et maintenant, celui qu'on attend tous de faire un discours !'' Clark cria dans le micro

''Je veux pas Clark.'' Bruce lui dit

''Allez, viens ! Tout le monde t'attend !'' Clark descendit de la scène avec Lois, pendant que Diana restait en bout de scène

''Fais chier...'' souffla Bruce en montant et prenant le micro ''Bon, bah, merci d'être venu, et merci Clark pour ce fantastique moment de malaise, c'était faux pour l'alcool ! Et passez une incroyable soirée. Vive les mariés !'' Bruce finit en partant, avant d'embrasser Diana sous les applaudissements de tout le monde, Diana répondit au baiser, alors que Lois jetait le bouquet et que l'amazone l'attrapait sans respect pour les autres femmes.

 

Elle était la prochaine à se marier.

 

Fin


End file.
